1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable container holder which may be used in a vehicle to hold and support a container, such as a drinking cup or a beverage can, without the container spilling. The holder should be capable, however, of being stowed away when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A retractable container holder is known from WO 84/04072 wherein a system of pivoted and sprung links are retracted into a box-like container. In this construction, the links are cantilevered from the container when they are in use. Because the links are connected to one another by a total of eleven different hinge axes, the rigidity of the support will be less than could be desired. This holder will support just one container.